


万圣节的惩罚游戏

by BettyMo



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, Parksborn, 绿虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyMo/pseuds/BettyMo
Summary: *新动画绿虫，已恋爱设定*分级：NC-17*预警：兔女郎装、道具、微量陌生人性骚扰、（未成年车？）……（看着很刺激但其实是走温情线……）





	万圣节的惩罚游戏

**Author's Note:**

> *新动画绿虫，已恋爱设定  
> *分级：NC-17  
> *预警：兔女郎装、道具、微量陌生人性骚扰、（未成年车？）……（看着很刺激但其实是走温情线……）

Peter低着头，在摩肩擦踵的街道中往前走。他也不清楚自己将要走去哪，视线里只有一双又一双走动的鞋子，或是女士在长裙中若隐若现的高跟鞋，或是男人被擦得锃亮的皮鞋，或是一些他叫不出名字奇形怪状的款式——今天是万圣节，再奇怪的东西在今天也不会显得标新立异，包括他现在的装扮。  
他正戴着一头过肩的微卷棕黑假发，头顶还有一对立起的兔耳朵。束身的红裙勾勒出他身体的线条，翘臀、细腰、凸起的胸部——是的，他还戴了加厚的胸罩，硬生生给他平坦的前胸隆起了女性乳房的轮廓。屁股的位置有个毛绒绒的兔尾巴，圆圆短短的很是可爱。再往下就是性感的黑色丝网袜，配上一双高跟鞋。那鞋跟又细又高，向来习惯平底鞋的Peter总觉得自己走的下一步就要摔了。  
兔女郎的打扮不过是显露在外表的，真正让Peter拘束不安的更多是那个塞在他后穴里的玩意。现在它还只是静止地躺在里面，一旦开关被启动了——Peter深吸一口气，他已经不敢想象了。  
而导致这样尴尬局面的罪魁祸首正走在他前方，西装革履，风度翩翩，一点都不像是会想出兔女郎和跳蛋的人。伪君子。Peter在心里悄悄骂了一句，然而还是很不争气地紧紧抓住那个人的手。  
毕竟这个人是他亲爱的男朋友，Harry Osborn。而且跳蛋的遥控器也牢牢地握在Harry手里，天知道这个恶趣味的家伙什么时候会按下开关。一想到这Peter整个心都被揪紧了，天啊，他宁愿和反派们打个通宵。  
“Pete，”Harry这时候转过了脸，“你看到那边的Gwen和Anya了吗？不如我们上前打个招呼？”  
“不要！我现在多走一会都是折磨！”Peter立即拒绝。  
“Come on，这可是你造成的，谁让你又迟到了？”  
好吧，这么追根溯源的话，确实是Peter自己闯出的祸。在迟到、放鸽子、再迟到的不知第几百次循环后，Harry实在是没法相信Peter会准时来参加他们一年一度的万圣节晚会。所以，他提出了如果Peter迟到半小时以上就穿女装去晚会的主意。  
然后……对自己不会迟到盲目自信的Peter想都不想就答应了。  
现在受的苦，绝对是当时说“我怎么会迟到半小时呢”时脑子进的水。  
于是今天……被胡狼耽误了整整一个小时的Peter气喘吁吁地出现在Harry家窗台时，Harry露出了一副“我就知道”的表情，并抬手指了指房间里那件洗好烫好的兔女郎裙子。  
“给你量身定做的，”Harry贴心地补充道，同时又拿出丝袜和高跟鞋，“鞋子也是你的尺码。”  
Peter被这阵势吓到了。他吞咽了下口水，说：“我以为……女装就只是裙子……”  
“好不容易逮到个让你穿女装的机会，怎么能一条裙子就完事了呢？”Harry狡黠地笑了，“这里还有胸罩，别忘了。”  
Peter看着那个垫了加厚胸垫的黑色蕾丝胸罩，好看是好看，但一想到他要穿上的话……  
“快点吧，等你穿完还要戴假发。”Harry催促道。  
“假、假发？我只是答应穿女装，并没有答应戴假发！”Peter誓死力争。  
Harry露出一副委屈的表情：“我都帮你买好了！我那么精心给你准备，你就不能给点面子吗？”  
……现在是谁不给谁面子啊！  
Peter没撤了。他只好仍由Harry欢呼地脱下自己的制服，戴上胸罩，换上了那条兔女郎小红裙，套上丝袜，戴上假发。假发的颜色是他自己的发色，但发质却柔顺很多，看上去比自然真发还要好。  
到这里Peter以为Harry给他的扮装游戏就结束了，但也只是他以为。  
“到椅子上坐好，我给你化个妆。”Harry不知道从哪里拿出一个化妆包。  
“啊？”  
“你不想被人认出来的话就乖乖听我的，”Harry也不看Peter，专心地从化妆包里掏出大大小小的化妆工具在桌上摆好，“我在YouTube上看了一晚的美妆视频，还让我的助理亲自指导。放心，我现在的化妆技术完全可以把你变得连Aunt May都认不出你！”  
Peter勉强听信了Harry的话。他不情不愿地坐下来，让Harry用一个又一个的粉扑、化妆刷捣鼓他的脸。Harry让他闭眼就闭眼，让他侧过脸就侧过脸，他照做就行。  
他也不知道Harry给他化了多久妆，他只知道每次Harry带着化妆品香甜的味道凑近他的脸时，他的心跳得很快。  
最后Harry大功告成让他照镜子时，Peter还有点愣。当然还有个原因就是，他确实没有认出镜子里的人。亮丽的珠光眼影，一抖一抖的长睫毛，夸张的烈焰红唇，修容后的脸怎么看都不觉得是自己的，镜子中的这位姑娘你谁？  
“如果你是女孩子的话，”Harry从后面揽住Peter的腰，亲昵地说，“大概就是这个样子了吧。”  
“那你什么时候穿女装给我看？我也想看你女性形态是什么样的。”  
Harry故意回避了这个问题：“Pete你穿这身真是美极了，我真想现在就上你。”  
Peter立刻回过脸吻住了Harry的唇。  
唇齿相依，舌尖交缠。他们都不愿意那么快结束这个吻，Peter边吻边将身子侧回来。姿势的变化带来的是吻更加的深入，Harry也将他的兔女郎男孩搂得更紧。  
“这是你点的火。”吻结束后，Harry对Peter耳语道，伴随着撩开Peter红裙的动作，不等Peter反应就握住了那个原本乖乖睡着的阴茎。  
敏感的器官被男友这么一碰，Peter深深吸了一口气。他不甘示弱也拉下Harry的裤链，将手探了进去。  
“是的，是我点起的。”Peter仰头勾起一抹得意的笑，“万圣节嘛……Trick or treat?”  
Harry加快了搓揉的速度，再次亲啄了下Peter的唇：“我都会给你的，你这只坏坏的小兔子。”  
“Let me see, bad boy.”Peter眨了眨他那双猫咪般灵动的绿色眼睛。  
其实Peter心里有自己的小算盘，不然也不会这么接二连三地去挑逗Harry。他估摸如果他们做爱的话，做着做着可能就会过了晚会的进行时间。在这个房间里穿成兔女郎不丢人，但要他去万圣节晚会那种场合，就不一样了。  
但Peter还是低估了Harry。  
他们在房间里甜甜蜜蜜地做了一回爱。温情路线的，Harry嘴上说着要来个惩罚但也并没有把Peter操到嗓子都叫哑。当他们都一齐射出来后，Peter瞟了眼墙上的钟，很好，十点了。他摊开手虚脱在床上，枕着床铺闭上眼露出满足的笑。  
他听到Harry站起身把裤链重新拉上的声音，接着似乎是拉开了抽屉……Peter也没在意，只觉得当Harry的手又一遍抚上自己的大腿时特别舒服。他喜欢Harry这么温柔的抚摸，喜欢感受他掌心温度的经过。  
Harry为他重新穿上了内裤，穿好后又把手伸了进去。松软了的肉穴无需再开拓，迫不及待就含住了来者的手指，到了这一刻Peter也不觉得事情有什么不对劲。直到他发觉那个隐秘的位置多了份冰凉的异物触感。  
Peter突然反应过来那是什么了。  
“你没说过要玩跳蛋的！”Peter大声说。  
Harry一脸无辜：“你以前说过要玩的，你忘了吗？”  
以前？Peter思考了下，他好像确实在哪天和Harry一起看成人小电影时随口说过……怎么Harry就记得那么一清二楚？还偏偏挑这个时候！  
“好吧……”Peter说得无比艰难。  
“你真是太棒了，宝贝。”Harry蹲下身，小心地托起Peter的脚，落下一个吻，“那现在我给你穿好鞋，我们出门吧。”  
“什么？现在都十点了，晚会结束了吧！”Peter怀疑自己听错了。  
“就算结束我也要带你出去转一圈，我的美人，”Harry说得含情脉脉，“这可是说好的惩罚，Pete，你别想逃。”

他就是那么被Harry拉到了街上。从出门到现在他都一直能把Harry的手拽多紧就多紧，生怕Harry一时兴起就按下了遥控器……另外，为什么都十点多了纽约还是那么热闹？Gwen和Anya你们为什么也没回家？  
“真的别，她们会认出我的……”Peter已经对Harry换上了哀求的语气，摆出一副楚楚可怜的模样。  
“对我的化妆技术有点自信行不行！”Harry说，并作势要放开Peter的手，“那你自己在这等我，我去打招呼。”  
Peter赶紧抓稳了Harry的手臂，眼神哀怨：“我恨你，Harry。”  
刚说出口Peter就后悔了。  
突如其来的震动感从后面传到了全身，虽然不算强烈，但不代表能让人无视。Peter身体一颤，细跟的高跟鞋便不足以支撑他，他一个踉跄跌在Harry身上。  
Harry扶稳了他，脸上关切的表情像是什么都不知道一样：“你没事吧？”  
Peter分明看到这个人嘴角藏不住的坏笑！  
“你说呢？”Peter没好气地反问。  
“你恨我？”  
Peter亲了一下Harry的脸颊，又重复了一遍：“你说呢？”  
Harry“噗嗤”一声笑：“你爱我，我知道。”  
“那现在可以关掉了吧？”  
“那可不行，”Harry毫不犹豫地否决掉，“不然我怎么保证你乖乖听我话？跟我去向那两位女士问好。”

“嗨，Gwen，Anya。”Harry朝女孩们招了招手，“很久不见了。”  
“晚上好，Harry，”Anya的目光移到了站在Harry身后的Peter上，“这位是？”  
“Emily，”Harry微笑，“我的一个朋友。”  
Peter紧张得脸都要涨红了，他现在只恨两边的长发为什么不能够完全遮挡住自己的脸。Harry嘱咐他千万不要开口说话，不然就会暴露出他的声音，引起女孩们的怀疑。  
“我做蜘蛛侠从来没掩饰过自己的声音，”Peter嘀咕，“也从来没人发现我是Peter。”  
“嗯……这点我确实应该反省下，为什么我没有听出来。”  
但Peter还是接受了Harry的建议，并且拿了Harry的领结戴到自己脖子上，以此来遮住喉结。  
“女朋友？”Gwen饶有兴致地打量着Peter，“你好呀，Emily。我是Gwen，旁边这位是Anya。”  
Peter扯了扯嘴角，作出一个丑丑的笑。Gwen和Anya都不知道Harry和Peter已经成为恋人很久了。  
“是女性朋友，”Harry纠正并补充道，“Emily今天喉咙痛，说不出话，你们体谅一下。”  
“怪不得你看上去脸色不大好。”Anya饱含同情。  
Peter心想我身体里还有个震动的跳蛋，我脸色能好吗？  
他祈祷着Harry能快点和她们寒暄完，或者快点关掉那个东西。他的双腿全是跳蛋带来的酥麻感，再加上踩着那么一双高跟鞋，他整个人都似在摇摇欲坠，不知道还能支持多久。  
“哎对了，Peter呢？”Gwen问，“我今晚好像没见到他。”  
听到自己的名字Peter神经立刻绷紧了，而旁边的Harry面不改色：“他啊，总是一堆事情要忙。你们知道，Peter Parker是个大忙人。”  
“也是，总是见不到这个人。”Anya耸耸肩。  
“说到Peter，Emily你长得还有点像他。”Anya细细地打量了下Peter，“棕发、绿眼，连身材都差不多……”  
Peter笑得更僵了。他偷偷掐了把Harry的手臂。  
Harry也紧张了一下，找了个理由敷衍了过去：“你真聪明啊Anya，Emily是……是Peter的一个妹妹。”  
“妹妹？Peter不是独子吗？”Gwen提出质疑。  
“我是说，表妹啦。”  
“噢。”女孩们露出若有所思的表情。

“刚才真的太险了，”和女孩们道别后，Harry停下脚步捧腹大笑，“不过她们始终没看出来，对不对？我也许要改行当个化妆师！”  
“如果她们看出我是Peter，我就说这都是你逼我的。”Peter边说边蹲下身。  
他现在相当难受，那个跳蛋都不知道在他后穴里跳了多久，有十分钟吗？Peter已经难受得失去时间观念。他居然还含着这跳动的玩意快走了一段路，真是不可思议。  
下蹲稍稍缓解了下他的不适，他将头埋进膝盖里平息自己急促的呼吸，试图让自己看上去没那么狼狈。“Harry，”他闷声说，“关掉它，求你了。”  
隔了一会儿，无人回应。  
Peter疑惑地将头从膝盖间抬起，视野中并未出现他所熟悉的那双皮鞋。  
“Harry！”Peter已经顾不得那个该死的跳蛋，惊慌地站起身。他最害怕的事情发生了，Harry不见了。  
他被抛弃在了拥挤的人群里，周围都是节日里乔装成鬼怪的人。尖牙的吸血鬼、一额头伤疤血迹的丧尸、披着黑袍的骷髅……这个时候，Peter竟觉得他们都是真正的鬼怪。  
这些鬼怪隔在了他和他爱的男孩之间，一张张欢笑的脸在他眼中如此狰狞。  
“Har……！”他又叫了一次他的名字，但第二个音节没有发出来。Peter猛地咬住了唇，将下意识的尖叫声咽回喉咙。  
跳动的震动速度、力度在刚刚那一刻被调大了，明显是加大了一个档位。在第一档时Peter还能勉强走路，但在这个档位下，Peter能保持站姿就相当不错了。  
他双手交叉抱在胸前，全身都在发抖。那个性爱玩具正撞击着内壁，接连不断刺激着他的敏感点。之前疲软下的阴茎已经又微微抬头，后穴流出的液体几乎湿透了他的内裤，性欲和快感充斥过他的大脑，或许过不了多久他就会被送上高潮。身体在伴随跳蛋的节奏一阵又一阵地强颤，Peter真想当场脱下他的裙子及内裤自慰。  
可能是变异后的身体真的赐予了他极大的忍耐力，Peter忍住了这个原始的性欲冲动，也忍住了眼眶中积压的泪水，忍住了发出些羞耻的喘息呻吟声。  
额间流下了细密的汗珠，湿了耳傍的假发。Peter的脸从未那么潮红过。  
奇怪的是，尽管这样，他现在开始不排斥这个性爱玩具，反而比方才更愿意去接纳它。因为这说明Harry还在这里，跳蛋加快的震动频率说明了这点。  
他不是孤身一人。  
Peter没有想到自己有一天会卑微到在一个跳蛋上面寻求慰藉。  
他第一次糟糕到忽略了蜘蛛感应的提醒。没有任何防备，他的臀瓣被一只陌生的手大力揉捏了一把。  
这个看似简单的非礼行为，对于正受跳蛋折腾的Peter来说，是一个不小的刺激。他一时没站稳，往前一扑，跌倒在地。  
四周一片诧然。Peter回过身，一眼就看出了人群中是谁刚刚对他下了手。那个男人大概是没意料到Peter会那么大的反应，伸出的手还没完全缩回去，呆愣地看着倒地的兔女郎。  
“喂，先生，”Peter强忍着不适叫他，“我想你刚刚做了不该干的事。”  
他一开声周围惊呼得更厉害。谁会想到这个长发红裙的漂亮兔女郎竟然是个年轻的男孩？  
那个男人惊讶了一下，但很快就给自己换上了听不懂的表情：“你在说什么呢？你是指我刚刚不小心推了你一下吗？那我很抱歉。”  
Peter的眉头蹙得更紧：“你性骚扰了我。”  
“胡说什么呢！”男人大笑一声，“你这个变态，管好你的嘴。”  
如果Peter现在是蜘蛛侠的话，他一定会把这个人吊起来并封住他的嘴。可他现在只是Peter，他只有干瞪着这个猥琐的男人：“你这个人真可悲。”  
“向他道歉。”  
跳蛋被调停了。Peter抬起头，Harry不知什么时候走到了自己身边。他的脸色阴沉得可怕，眼神犀利如刀。Peter上次见到他那么愤怒，还是在蜘蛛岛事件中Oscorp大厦顶层被炸的时候。  
男人没有预想到突然插足了一个人，便轻佻地问回去：“你是他的谁？”  
Harry低下头，将目光转向Peter，那双深蓝的眼睛瞬间柔了下来。他朝Peter伸出手，Peter点了点头，也伸出了手。  
两只手紧紧相扣。Peter借助Harry的力重新站起身。两人一同又面向那个男人。  
“我是他最好的朋友。”Harry一字一顿地说，“也是男朋友。”  
Peter听到这句话，诧异地扭头看了眼Harry。  
这是Harry第一次在外人面前承认他们之间最真实的关系。  
男人仍然不知好歹：“哦原来还是基佬啊，算我今天倒霉……”  
“我想你最好道歉，”Harry冷笑着说，“不然我怕你这个万圣节之夜接下来就得在警察局里度过了。”  
“你们这些基佬真他妈的烦！你们有那操蛋的证据吗？我还要吿你们污蔑我！”男人也被惹恼了，“一群婊子养的骚货！”  
“我想你心里有数。你刚刚对我男朋友做了什么事，我可是看得一清二楚。”Harry指了指周围的摄像头，“只要打开监控，我们就能知道是不是污蔑了。更何况，你开口说的每一句话都是侮辱性的污言秽语，这里的每一个人都有听到。”  
Harry说得冷静又刻薄，像极了他的父亲。  
十足的Osborn风范。Peter略微失神地想。  
男人环顾了下围观人群，果真，人们的脸上都带着对他的鄙夷。  
“真进警察局就不大好了吧，”Harry仍在说，“对你的信用不好，像你这样的人……估计还在失业？”  
“你他妈到底什么毛病？”男人破口大骂。  
“你掐了他的屁股还连句道歉都说不出，你到底又什么毛病？”Harry反驳。  
男人已经理屈词穷，但仍不愿就此屈服。三个人僵持在人群中间。  
“先生，”Peter突然说，“如果你是不会说对不起这个词，我可以教你。”  
他的语调很温和，根本看不出刚刚还在生气。事实上从Harry出现开始，他什么气都消掉了。  
男人困惑地注视着兔女郎装扮的男孩。  
“说对不起很简单，”Peter说，“先是so-，然后将舌头收回，-rry。不难对不对？”  
他平静地望着男人，男人也在看他。沉默了一秒、两秒、三秒，第四秒时男人低声说：“你真是个奇怪的人……对不起。”  
“万圣节快乐。”Peter这么回答。

“你刚刚……就像个霸道总裁。”等男人走后，Peter说。  
“什么霸道总裁？”Harry翻了个白眼，“你乱七八糟的电影小说看多了吧，我才不霸道……不过我确实是总裁。”  
这一刻他又褪去了Osborn的傲气，变回了Harry，他熟悉、他喜欢的那个Harry。  
“你居然说出了我们的关系，”Peter说，“那时候的你就像是个霸道总裁……怎么，你不怕那些……后患吗？”他没敢说出那时的Harry就像Norman。  
“他只是个陌生人，应该没关系……”Harry喃喃说，“Pete，我一直很想跟全世界宣布你是我的男朋友。”  
他们之间安静了一会。从朋友变成情人已是几个月之前的事情，热恋期亲吻做爱的快乐下埋藏着是对这段关系的忧虑。Peter害怕蜘蛛侠的身份会给Harry带来危险，Harry也担忧他这个新上任的总裁有一个尚是学生的男友会给公司管理带来不利。  
他们索性选择将他们的爱情变成了地下情。  
“刚才谢谢你，”Peter转移了话题，“虽然我自己也能解决，你也没必要那么凶……”  
“你总是什么事都想着自己解决！”Harry打断他，“Pete，你总是把所有事都往自己身上担！有时我真讨厌你这种蜘蛛侠式的圣母感！我是你的男朋友！我希望我们能够一起去面对所有困难！”  
“那我方才需要你的时候、那东西在我体内启动的时候……”Peter的声音轻得像一阵风，“你究竟在哪，Harry？”  
他眼睛红了。他真的感到很委屈。  
“那是个惩罚，Pete，”Harry捧住Peter的脸，“这个惩罚是为了让你知道，你是需要我的……正如，我也需要你。”  
“你不要把你的恶趣味说得那么有道理。”  
“呃也别那么说……”  
“你给我许诺，”Peter凝视Harry的双目，“不要再这样玩了，不要再离开我了。”  
“我许诺。”Harry吻了吻Peter微湿的眼角，“而你也不要离开我，Pete。”  
“我不会，你先快点给我把那个破玩具拿出来。”  
“哎你还记得呀，可我还想再玩玩……”Harry边说边摁了下遥控器。  
Peter的身体急遽地抖了下，差点又要往前摔，幸好被Harry及时扶住。“Fu……Fuck you！”他气急败坏地吼。但因为后穴受着刺激，他又吼不出气势，这句脏话听上去反而更像是撩人的娇喘。  
Harry已顺势揽住了男友：“不，是我操你……喂，别打我了。我现在去帮你取出来，行吧？我可受不起你的蜘蛛力量。”  
不过在他怀里捶他胸口的Peter真可爱，就像一只真正的小兔子。看到这样的Peter被打也值了。

他们进了最近的一家小酒馆，穿过炫目的彩色灯光和喧闹的摇滚音乐。“为什么不直接回去？”Peter被酒馆里一道道带有色情意味的目光看得满脸滚烫。“回去还要走很久，不就近解决吗？”Harry把玩着手里的遥控器。眼看着他的手指又要按下去，Peter急忙高举双手投降。  
他们进了酒馆里洗手间的最后一个隔间。Harry把门锁好后，急不可待地先扣住了Peter的后脑吻了上去。  
Peter呆愣了下，他并没有预料到这个，但还是顺从地接受了这个具有霸道入侵意味的吻。Harry的舌快速扫过他洁白的齿贝，和自己的舌交织吸吮一起。  
这个吻持续了很久。Harry就像是个经历了漫长饥渴的人，抓住了这点甘露就不愿放手。  
“唔……Harry……”Peter被吻得喘不上气，“你按得我的头……有点疼……”  
Harry这才意识到自己用力过猛，慢慢松开了他的兔女郎男孩。Peter的假发被扯得乱七八糟的，兔耳朵发饰歪到了一边，脸上的妆容也被弄花了，嘴唇旁都是凌乱的红印。  
“把假发摘了，妆也洗了吧，”Harry轻声说，“让我看看你本来的样子。”  
“这些不是水就能洗掉的吧……”Peter摘下那个兔耳朵发饰放在了马桶盖上，“有专门的卸妆水的，你不会不知道吧？”  
“我只看了上妆教程没看卸妆……”  
“看来我还得找Aunt May要一下卸妆水……”Peter嘟嚷。  
“但假发总可以摘了吧。”Harry一把揭开假发，丢掷在地上。  
Peter原本的短发显露了出来。软软的棕发，发丝微翘，此时没有经过梳理乱如杂草。  
“我还是喜欢你原本的样子。”Harry将Peter压在洗手间的墙上，感谢酒馆的清洁人员，这面墙壁还算是干净。“不是兔女郎，不是蜘蛛侠，只是Peter，那个和我一起长大的男孩。”  
“但兔女郎是你的主意。”Peter提醒他。  
“你误解了我的意思，Pete，”Harry舔了舔Peter的耳尖，“我并没有说我不喜欢你兔女郎的样子，只是在你那么多种状态下，我最喜欢本质的你……那个满嘴爱因斯坦的nerd，那个活泼好动但也会害羞的男孩……”  
Peter怔了怔，任由Harry用牙咬开了他的领结，舔舐他薄着一层细汗、无意识上下滚动的喉结。领结掉落在地，上面还留有一圈湿的牙印。  
“很多人会更喜欢你作为兔女郎和蜘蛛侠的时候，”Harry拉开裙子的拉链，支起Peter的手臂帮他脱下红裙，“我也喜欢，事实上只要是你……即便是过去我无法接受，只要是你我都会喜欢……但我最喜欢的是，仅是Peter Parker的你……”  
红裙顺着Peter圆润的双肩滑落，被两个人毫不怜惜地踩在隔间的地板上。可他们不在乎，这个时候他们眼里只有彼此。  
“就像我，喜欢仅是Harry的你吗？”Peter的手环上了Harry的肩膀，“不是Oscorp的总裁，不是红魔。”  
“看来我们达成了共识。”Harry俯身亲吻Peter凌冽的锁骨线。牙齿不经意就磕到骨骼位置，Peter哼出一声低微的表不适的信号，双手下意识将Harry圈得更紧。  
黑色文胸也被解了下来，Peter的上半身已经完全裸露在微凉的空气里。这具雕塑般漂亮精瘦的身体赤裸裸展示在Harry面前，完美的肌肉线条，没有一点多余的赘肉。  
“冷吗？”他问完后没给Peter回答的间隙时间，立刻含住了左胸的红点。  
有人说乳头是男人第二敏感的地方，至少这在Peter身上是对的。Peter原想说“不冷”，但一开口就被刺激成一串破裂的呻吟。  
Harry玩Peter的乳头已经玩出了经验。他故意将右边的乳头晾在一边，只来回吸吮左胸的小红点，就像喝母乳的婴儿。  
他知道Peter现在一定很难受，但他有时候就是喜欢看Peter被他这么折腾，露出其他人都无法看到的一面。他太喜欢Peter 被情欲燃得色气迷离的小眼神，浑身痉挛地搂着自己，在他耳边软软地呜咽。  
“Har……Harry……”Peter在乞求他。Harry放开了可怜的乳尖，仰脸吻住那张正呼唤他名字的嘴。  
“跳……跳蛋……”深陷亲吻热潮的Peter含糊不清地哼出那个词。  
“我记得的。”Harry的手顺着Peter后背的腰线缓慢下滑，最后伸进他的体内，扯出那个一直绷紧Peter神经的东西。  
后穴空了，但不意味着性欲也会随之消散。Peter原本绷直的背又无力地弯了下来。他伏在Harry的胸前，调整着自己急促的呼吸。  
“Pete？”Harry温和地叫他，“你想就那么结束吗？”  
他一定是看穿了自己失去跳蛋后的空虚感，这一切都肯定在Harry的计划之内。Peter无奈地叹气。可是有什么办法呢？这可是他自己自愿落进Harry亲手编织的这副巨网里。  
他只有仰起他那双蒙着热潮水汽的绿眼睛对Harry摇摇头，然后看Harry心满意足地亲啄了下自己的唇瓣，随之脱下他早已被体液濡湿的内裤。  
“其实我都不需要为你做扩张了吧。”Harry的手指探进那个温暖湿润的甬道，来回变换着抽插方向。  
手指很快变成了三根。“你那里，那么湿。”他又说道。  
毕竟是和Peter做过那么多次爱，他轻而易举就找到了Peter的敏感点，故意捅了几下。Peter反射性的喘叫声真的是好听极了。  
“你还记得我们第一次做爱的时候吗？”Harry一边用亲吻安抚Peter一边说，“你那里紧得厉害，我进去可费力了……”  
Peter脸红得厉害：“别说了。”  
“不过那晚真是个美好的回忆，我还记得当时用的姿势……”Harry仍在念叨。  
“停下，Osborn。”Peter低下头没好意思看Harry的脸，解开Harry的皮带转移话题，“现在操我，马上。”

“吱嘎”的开门声响起，紧接着是进门的脚步声。Harry和Peter的动作同时顿了下，显然，有人进入了洗手间。  
此时Harry的阴茎刚好抵在Peter的入口，正准备要进去。Peter盯着Harry的眼睛，摇摇头示意他先别进去。  
Harry微笑了一下，用唇语说：没关系。  
他顾不上Peter拼命摆头的反抗，扶稳Peter的腰，将他硬了好久的性器直直地插进朝他张开等待的穴口。他的动作缓慢而有力。  
Peter盘在Harry腰上的双腿都在抽搐，快感通电似的传到全身。他尽力克制着自己的动作不要发出太大的声响，紧紧地咬着下唇好不发出任何一点声音。  
他可不希望有人发现自己在一个洗手间里做爱，哪怕是素未谋面没有交集的陌生人。  
Harry的阴茎已经完全没了进去，Peter几乎使出浑身的力抱住了Harry的上身。旁边的隔间传来了男人小便的水声，甚至还有他喝足啤酒后的饱嗝声。这阵水声结束后，Peter感到Harry用力地朝他的敏感点顶了一下。要不是Peter咬唇咬得紧，他一定会忍不住尖叫出声。  
他望向Harry，委屈巴巴。却发现Harry正蹙着眉，用眼神示意Peter的手。Peter才留意到自己无意识间使力过大，几乎要把Harry的西装外套都给抠破。  
Peter歉意地主动吻了吻Harry，但Harry并没有就此放过他。他又一遍顶了进去，然后吻去Peter不受控制涌出的生理性泪水，再然后，又一遍，循环往复。  
大概是考虑到那个男人还没有离开，Harry抽动的节奏很慢，但也足以把被送上高潮的Peter逼疯。  
他不能叫出来，甚至做些稍微大点幅度的反应都不行。这种压抑的性爱对于年轻气旺的他来说，实在是太难受了。  
他都意识不到自己在哭，泪水、汗液和眼影、粉底混杂在一起。这一定是他最狼狈的一次性爱。  
不知道是顶第三遍、还是第四遍的时候，他听到男人把洗手台上的水龙头关上了，厕所门也又“吱嘎”关上，他终于敢小声地哼出声。

但是，Harry也像是被按了加快键。随着关门声结束，他立刻加快了抽插的速度。  
快速撤出，又快速插了回去。迅猛的节奏，似乎是不想给Peter停下喘息的机会。  
果断又粗暴，典型的Osborn风格。  
“Har……慢……慢点……”高潮中的男孩无力地哀求。  
他无法克制地射了出来，精液溅到了Harry西装上，乳白色在黑色的布料上格外明显。  
这不能怪他，他已经是被这场性爱弄得有些神智不清。盈满泪水的绿眼睛对着洗手间暗黄的天花板，失去了焦距。  
听到这声哀求的Harry慢了下来，他温柔地吻吻男孩的眼睛、鼻子、脸颊，一直到嘴巴。  
“放松……Pete……”他说，“我不会伤害你的……永远不会。”  
Harry的一面始终是大于Osborn的一面。  
他们又交换了一个舌吻。Harry慢慢退出了Peter的身体，白色的浊液射在Peter的小腹上。

“那么现在……我该怎么回去？”结束后，Peter哑着嗓子问。“我可不要再次穿上它们，太脏了。”他指了指地上的红裙假发。  
“嗯我想下……”Harry眯起眼，“这些东西确实不能要了，扔了吧。”他边说边把它们放进了厕所隔间里那个小小的垃圾箱。  
“只穿了一次就扔？你也太浪费了点……”  
“你还想穿？”Harry乐不可支，“我下次会给你买更漂亮的！”  
“我没那个意思！你赶紧想想我怎么离开这里！”  
他们在狭小的隔间里思索了一会，突然间Harry脱下了自己的西装外套，扔到Peter手里。“拿着。”他叫道。  
Peter困惑地接过，下一秒他惊呼出声。  
Harry一手揽过他的后背一手揽过他的双腿，将他打横隔空抱起。  
“Harry！”  
“别乱动。”Harry亲了下怀里慌乱不安的人，“用我给你的西装外套遮住那个地方，我们出去叫一辆的士。”  
“一个打领带穿正装的人大晚上从酒吧公主抱抱出一个半裸男子？”亲吻并没有起到安慰作用，Peter的语气近似绝望，“我都不敢想象外面的人怎么看我们！”  
“这可是万圣节，Pete，”Harry淡定自若，“一切都不足为奇。”  
“这是我过得最糟糕的万圣节！”  
“不，是最棒的！”Harry用指尖划开隔间的门锁，一脚踹开了门，“Pete，只要你在。以后的万圣节也会更棒！”  
这句话倒是耐听，Peter被逗笑了：“是的，有你在，什么事情都是最棒的。”

番外：女孩们的对话  
待两个人走远后，Anya转过头面向好友：“你信Harry说的吗？”  
Gwen挑了挑眉：“太拙劣的谎话了。”  
Anya点头：“以我对Harry的了解，他怎么可能在这种盛大的节日不带Peter出来玩？就算Peter真的忙吧，他也肯定不会拿一个不知道哪里冒出来的女孩当替代品。”  
“而且那女孩，太奇怪了。”Gwen分析，“一句话都不说，长相又和Peter有几分相似……莫非……”  
她猛地停住了，没有继续往下说。  
“我们想的是不是差不多？”Anya从Gwen眼里读出了她想说的话。  
“应该是……”Gwen扶额，“我好后悔，刚刚没有给Peter拍个照。”  
“玩到这个程度了，我就不信他们不是一对！”  
“绝对是。不过他们不说我们也不好拆穿，只能继续这么装瞎子了。”  
“他们两个究竟是隐瞒了多少秘密……”  
“谁知道呢，但我们猜出来的还帮他们瞒着的就有好几个了，不是吗？”

END


End file.
